Mend You
by Simply Cool
Summary: A short, five-chapter story. Leo Valdez has disappeared, and his girlfriend - Piper - is distraught. Only Hazel and Frank know where he is - but can they save him from a fate worse than death? Lots of Frazel, Percabeth, and Leoper. A little bit of Jeyna.


**A/N:**

**Hey, guys! Welcome to my awesomeness of a story! :)**

* * *

'I promise, as long as I live, to serve the master,' a boy promised. His wild black hair blew in the hellish wind, and his bright eyes glared through the dark.

_Good, _a voice whispered. _Good._

'I promise,' the boy went on, 'to serve my master, and get revenge on Hazel Levesque!'

_What did she do? _the voice coaxed him on.

'She abandoned me!' he yelled, 'she stopped a life that could have been great! We had it all! She LET ME DOWN!' the wind momentarily drowned out his words, but he didn't stop. 'And _nobody - _not even _Hazel Levesque' - _he spat out her name like a cockroach - 'is allowed to hurt me!'

_And how are you going to stop her from hurting anyone else? _the woman's voice asked.

'By serving you!' he screamed. 'I will serve you!'

_Well done, Leo Valdez. Or should I say, Sammy Valdez. _

The boy jutted out his chin, and stared defiantly into the dark.

'I know you're there,' he crooned, 'come out, you horror!'

* * *

Hazel leapt out of bed, a strangled scream erupting from her.

Leo Valdez had disappeared for over three months, and Piper - his girlfriend - was distraught. She cried in bed, refused to come out, and not even Jason - her first fancy - could make her.

And now, now, Hazel had seen him. She knew his plans. She knew he was -

'Sammy,' she whispered, 'how could you?'

She opened her door, careful not to upset the sleeping Nico, and ran outside.

This was _her fault_. It was _all her fault. _Sammy was a nice guy, but even nice guys can be driven to revenge.

Tears blurred her vision, but she wiped them away furiously. Even in times like this, the daughter of Pluto would _not _cry. She would be weak if she did.

She stopped by one of the oak trees in the forest, her breath escaping her in short, ragged gasps. Her eyes flickered over the shadows outside her safe clearing as a bush rustled.

She was confused. _Aren't the woods supposed to be safe?_

A scorpion erupted from the bushes - like a ten foot tall scorpion.

Hazel drew her sword, and leapt out the way. She dived under the scorpion, and tried to stab it's soft underbelly.

The scorpion seemed to know exactly what she wanted. It jumped out the way and brought it's stinger down on the place she had been about one millisecond ago. Green foul poison leaked onto the floor, causing the grass to turn yellow and die. Hazel bashed her sword against it's armour, and of course, her sword shattered.

_Crap, _she thought. _I'm dead._

The scorpion looked at her with beady eyes, as if it was wondering which way it should eat her. Fried, toasted, or stewed? Tough choice, Hazel thought, with a tiny snort. Death was making her delirious.

_Snap out of it! _She told herself fiercely.

The scorpion reared up, and Hazel knew this was it. She didn't want to run, she wanted to accept her death with dignity. She was _not _going to escape death again.

She closed her eyes.

She heard a rush, and the scorpion let out a screech. She opened her eyes, and in front if her was an eagle. It zoomed under the scorpion's soft underbelly, and ripped it open with those long nightmarish talons. The scorpion dissolved into yellow dust, and Hazel didn't stick around to get speared by that bird. She ran.

And ran.

And ran.

She collapsed against a bush, and blew out heavily. Why did everything in her stupid, miserable, second life have to go wrong? It wasn't fair.

'Hazel?' a voice behind her said. Hazel whipped around.

'Woah! Don't kill me!' Frank Zhang put his hands up in surrender.

'What are you doing here?' she hissed.

'I could ask you the same thing,' he countered. 'I came here 'cause I saw you running, and I saved you from a freaking giant scorpion! Show some respect!'

Hazel lowered her guard slowly. 'Really? That was you?'

He snorted. 'Who do you think it was?'

She sank to the floor, her hands shaking. Carefully, she brought out the small piece of wood.

He looked at her in surprise. 'You still have it?'

'Of course I do,' she snapped, 'I wouldn't just set it on fire, would I?'

'With you, it's almost impossible to tell.'

'What was that?'

'Nothing,' he said.

'Hey, Frank?' she asked him, tears welling in her eyes. She blinked angrily.

'Yeah?'

'Is it true that you have a new girlfriend?' she gulped.

'No,' Frank said. 'We're just friends, but close.' He gave the smallest hint of a smile. 'Remember when we were friends?'

She nodded, the side of her lips curving slightly. 'Those were good days,' she admitted, 'I miss them.'

'So do I,' Frank agreed. 'Do you think . . . is there any possibility that we could be friends again?'

Hazel thought about it for a second. 'I suppose there's a good chance of that,' she smiled.

Frank held out his arms, grinning that grin she had missed so much. Hazel hugged him, and a small sob escaped her.

'Hey,' he said gently. 'Hey . . . It's OK.'

Hazel buried her head in his shoulder. 'No it isn't,' she cried softly, 'it's not OK.'

She explained her dream to Frank, and she was glad about his silent comfort, about his warm side pressing on hers.

'Oh,' he said, when she had finished. 'Well, we can't tell Piper . . . She'll die, literally. Annabeth told me Piper was thinking about commiting suicide.'

'Harsh,' Hazel winced.

'Yeah,' Frank hugged her again.

She looked up at him, and he looked down at her.

Then they kissed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is a short, five-chapterish story. Lovely! ****J**


End file.
